


Canário

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Football | Soccer, Gen, Portuguese, Português - BR, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: A evolução da carreira de um jogador de futebol





	Canário

**Author's Note:**

> Novamente, Ludiasart foi maravilhosa, beta readou e vcs deveriam checar ela no instagram

O vento soprava contra mim quando eu corria. Batia na minha pele, ia de encontro com o meu suor, mas nem era o suficiente para aliviar o calor do sol acima. Ao meu redor várias vozes gritavam. Umas berrando ordens, outras celebrando o toque entre pé e bola e mais algumas simplesmente cantando junto com alguma caixa de som ali por perto. 

Os passos na terra batida, a bola passando por traves enferrujadas, sem rede para balançar, e os colegas nas inúmeras peladas foram apenas o início. Muitos se mudaram com o passar dos anos. Adotaram clínicas, universidades, estúdios, o palco como suas casas, no entanto, o campo sempre foi o meu lar e aquele campinho o meu ninho. 

A jornada continuou em uma escolinha de time médio, alguns passos e gols vistos por um olheiro de um time grande. O potencial sendo reconhecido e o convite feito. A responsabilidade cresceu, ficou do tamanho do nome daquele que agora me abrigava. As oportunidades também aumentaram e meu foco se concentrava nelas. Treino com profissionais da área, equipamentos de qualidade, o gramado nos meus pés, a cara de surpreso de um adversário ao ver a bola passar por entre suas pernas, o balançar da rede imitando o das minhas asas, o grito da torcida impulsionando meu voo.

E voei, fui alto, alcançando os lugares que jamais imaginaria quando criança. As máscaras de carnaval com meu rosto, a disputa entre colegas de trabalho entre meu nome ou o de um companheiro, tópico de mesa de bar, jornais, reuniões, escalações para a maior equipe que poderia participar. Minhas asas me levaram à outras nações, outras culturas, outros lares, uns me trazendo mais felicidade que outros. Olhos sempre alvejando o céu, corpo sempre se movendo e a energia me fazendo decolar.

Até que quando dei por mim, olhava para o céu, mas o corpo estava no chão. Dor e confusão assaltando minha mente. Vozes gritando ao meu redor, não da forma que estava acostumado. Gritos de preocupação, ordens exasperadas e murmúrios se juntando aos dois assaltantes até que somente a escuridão restava.

Pela primeira vez desde então volto ao lar, a muleta, companheira que ainda não me acostumei, mas que terei o resto da vida para aceitar a presença, me ajudando nos pequenos passos até a cadeira. Me sento e observo. O ponto de vista, mesmo diferente, trazendo sentimentos presentes desde minha infância. O calor, a energia contagiante, os movimentos dos corpos, os sons, as irreverências, tinha consciência de tudo, absorvia tudo, porém, do chão nunca mais poderia sair. O canário, impedido de voar, encarava o céu.


End file.
